<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For No One But You by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773459">For No One But You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, Hawaii, hula dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes: This takes place during RCD Book 3 Chapter 1 after the pig roast/the night before he proposes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For No One But You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902">RCD Masterlist</a>]  ||  [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352">HWU Masterlist</a>]</strong>
</p><p>I made this gif last summer when the chapter first came out with Thomas hulaing and now I wrote a fic to go with it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>☆  ☆  ☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>His lips were on hers the minute the hotel door closed behind them. “Finally, I have you all to myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm.” Alex’s teeth pulled at his lower lip. “What do you plan to do to me, Mr. Hunt?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas leaned back, his eyes filled with lust and desire. A smirk growing as his gaze cascaded over her body. “You’ll have to wait and find out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand glided down her arm entwining with his fingers as he turned toward the bedroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex followed, trying to hide her eagerness. It didn’t matter that they had already been together twice that day, they had a lot to make up for being separated due to their filming schedules. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s this?” Thomas questioned, stopping short of the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh!” Alex’s eyes widened. “After our little detour down the beach, I forgot about that.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas opened the garment bag revealing a hula skirt made of woven cloth. “Alex…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her lip turned to the side as she shrugged. “I was so inspired by your dance moves! I may have asked the hotel concierge to have a hula skirt delivered to our room…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dare I ask why?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, already having some idea of what she wanted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please?” She pouted looking up at him. “I need to see you–your hips–in that. You don’t get to show off those moves on the beach and not treat me to a little private show. I need it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Need and want are two different concepts. You need air. You want this,” Thomas corrected her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I’m fairly certain I need this! I need you,” Alex pleaded. “For me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas’s gaze shifted between the skirt and Alex’s eyes filled with yearning. She was breathtaking. He knew there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her, even this, but he regretted giving her such immediate satisfaction, so he contemplated the decision watching the anticipation growing on her face.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For no one but you!” He shook his head as he retreated to the bathroom. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would hope not,” Alex grinned, settling in on the edge of the bed waiting for her show. “Those hips are mine!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a moment, Thomas returned wearing the traditional hula skirt. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lu-WOW!” Alex fanned herself as she took in his toned chest and stomach. “You look alo–hot!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your maturity knows no bounds.” Thomas rolled his eyes moving closer to her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex bit her lip trying to calm her excitement as she queued up a song on her phone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hips sashayed from side to side in perfect rhythm with the music. His torso and arms were stiffer at first as he resisted giving in to the melody fully. He may be a good dancer, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. However, this was for her, only her. The sheer adoration in her eyes reminded him that there was nothing to be afraid of. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex sat mesmerized by the rhythmic fluidity and grace with which he moved his body. This was a different side of him, one she had rarely seen before and never like this, so open and honest. Every wall completely crumbled down, nothing left separating them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas offered her his hand. She stood to meet him. His hands caressed her sides, settling on her hips. He guided her through each step of the dance. Her hips moving with his tilting and rotating to the rhythm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the music ended, their bodies slowed. Thomas’s hands on her hips circled behind her guiding her closer. Alex’s arms wrapped around his neck as she settled in the space he created for her. They swayed together moving to their own music, lost in the warmth of each other’s embrace for what could have been an eternity. The moon in the sky reflected in the ocean outside their window as the distant waves crashed softly on the shore.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>